Old Brothers: Standing Strong
by Kingstriker
Summary: TF Prime. One-shot. Third and final part in the Old Brothers Trilogy. They thought it was over. They thought he was gone! But...they couldn't have been more wrong. Shockwave has returned. Even worse, memories of a brotherly adventure gone wrong haunts them to no end. With Shockwave back, will Bumblebee and Barricade be able to fight back against the unexpected threat towards them?


Old Brothers: Standing Strong

_**And here is the third and final installment in the "Old Brothers" trilogy. I was glad I could make a trilogy for this since I love Barricade and Bumblebee stories. I thought about saving this till near Christmas time but eh, why not now? And so, here comes the final part of the trilogy. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Barricade has been living with the former Autobots for half a year now and he has learned many things while on Earth. He enjoyed the holidays Halloween as he and Bumblebee would dress up as twin vampires. Raf has grown to like riding around with Barricade. Of course on a few occasions he would be surprised when Barricade would be the one to pick him up from school. But now school was over since it was Christmas break. Barricade didn't quite understand Christmas as much as he did the others. Of course after an explaination from Jack, Raf and Miko, he actually liked it. The whole base was decorated with many christmas ornaments and a tree was placed in a corner. The Autobots enjoyed this holiday since they have experienced it with the kids for a couple of years. Bumblebee always dressed up like Rudolph complete with a red nose and large antlers. Starscream, Soundwave and Knock Out at this point were allowed to freely roam the base, albeit Knock Out got his tires taken out and the seekers still had their wings bound. It seems as though after the war was long over, they had gained a more child-like and immature attitude, yes even Soundwave and Lazerbeak. Right now, Barricade was walking through one of the hallways seemingly lost.

"Guys? Where are you?" Barricade asked looking in an empty room.

The base as silent, nothing could be heard but Barricade's own feet. It was nightime and he had just came back from a drive. He walked into the main room and tried to call out again.

"Hellooooo! Anyone?" Barricade said but got no answer.

Little did he know, the humans were hiding behind the couch trying to keep quiet. Barricade picked up Ratchet's wrench.

"Oh Ratchet, I have your wrench!" Barricade teased tossing it up and down. Still nothing. "Primus!"

Suddenly he heard the familiar sound of an Urbana 500 coming through the tunnel. Barricade was happy to see Bumblebee back but not expecting the way he actually was coming back. Bumblebee zoomed out of the tunnel and straight towards him without slowing down.

"BUMBLEBEE STOP!" Barricade yelled.

Bumblebee continued towards him, only to transform and grab a bit of air.

"TACKLE TIME!" Bumblebee said and did he what he said.

This caused both of them to roll into a big ball of metal and bounce down the hallway. They rolled past the old relic rooms, the cells, hit off corners and finally smashed into a wall. Barricade had hit the wall first.

"OW! Bumblebee what was that for?" Barricade snarled and shoved him off.

"Just having some fun before we head to recharge. Thanks guys for keeping quiet!" Bumblebee told the kids who walked towards them.

"Alright, I'll admit it, you got me! But I'm heading to recharge." Barricade laughed and walked away.

Later that night, Barricade was having a crazy dream. He grunted in his sleep as he twisted and turned.

_"Come on Barricade I don't think we should be around here!" Bumblebee said nervously._

_"Don't be such a sparkling! What harm can this do...to us mostly! We're just...looking!" Barricade chuckled._

_Back on Cybertron, Barricade and Bumblebee were quite the troublemakers especially when it came to messing with bigger mechs. The gladiator Megatronus and his loyal friend Soundwave would often talk to them when not fighting in the arenas. However, Megatronus' future pet mad scientist Shockwave strongly disapproved of their actions. He opposed them to the point where he once purposely got one of his crazy mutated mechs to attack them. Barricade didn't take too kindly to that._

_"Okay...but as long as he's not in the lab now!" Bumblebee said._

_They looked through a window of Shockwave's lab where no one was in there. Barricade grinned._

_"Alright, let's go!" Barricade said opening the door and running inside._

_"Barricade!" Bee whined._

_The lab was enormous but also had dark lighting. Tables, berths and pods were scattered everywhere. It was time for payback when Barricade spotted a pod of energon seemingly ready to be experimented on. He made a huge evily grin._

_"Uh Bumblebee, have you ever seen old and nasty energon!" Barricade said looking back after getting onto the table and getting out a small container of energon that had gone very bad._

_"Trust me, I don't even want to know, besides, I need to look out for Shockwave!" Bumblebee said already hearing Barricade opening up the container and pour._

_Bumblebee shut off his audios as Barricade laughed. He decided to walk down the hallway leading to somewhere else in the lab, it was a long hallway. At the end it had an entrance to a hallway on the left while there was a door straight ahead. Bumblebee turned on his audios to listen to any footsteps as he walked carefully on. As he came to the hallway on the left, he hadn't expected to find Shockwave hiding against the wall. He also didn't expect to recieve a fist to the face knocking him to the ground._

_"YOU!" Shockwave growled getting ready to punch Bee again._

_Bumblebee was unlucky that Grimlock hadn't tore off and eaten Shockwave's left arm yet as the clawed-servos on that arm came and punched him again just as Bee was getting up. Barricade could hear Bumblebee yelling for mercy and ran to the hallway. When he saw his brother pinned to the ground being pummeled, he screamed._

_"NNNNOOOOOOOO!"_

"BARRICADE! BARRICADE WAKE UP!"

Barricade suddenly wakes up screaming to a nervous Bumblebee. He stops once he realizes where he is!

"Oh Bumblebee! I'm sorry, I must have been dreaming!" Barricade said adjusting himself to sitting position.

"You were screaming and punching the berth! You okay?" Bumblebee asked sitting beside him.

"I guess, I had a horrible dream! Did I wake anybody?"

"Dude, it's morning, everyone is out doing stuff! But what did you dream about?"

Barricade shut his optics once and sighed heavily. He rubbed his face as he began to speak.

"Remember when...we snuck into...Shockwave's lab?" Barricade asked slightly weakened by the dream.

"The lab? Huh?" Bumblebee was confused as he continued to think.

Bumblebee's mind went back far enough to finally find the moment and gasp.

"Yeah...that was uh...some event!" Bumblebee said rubbing his head.

"That moment is haunting me! I don't know why! It was just...what Shockwave did and what he said that...changed our future!" Barricade said.

"Look Barricade, it's in the past! We've had worse times! Besides, it's best not to talk about it!" Bumblebee beeped hoping to calm down Barricade.

"Yeah, I guess your right!" Barricade said and shrugged as they walked to the main room.

"Barricade, is everything alright?" Ratchet asked seeing them enter.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for the yelling, just a horrible memory came back to me!" Barricade said as he walked past him.

"You want to talk about it?" Bulkhead asked.

"NO! NO! I CAN'T!" Barricade suddenly yelled again surprising everyone.

Optimus could tell Barricade was stressed out and needed to be left alone. He then remembered Bumblebee was supposed to pick up the kids from Jack's house where they were hanging out at. Bumblebee had promised the others he would do it but instead, Optimus had a better idea.

"Bumblebee, I believe Barricade needs some fresh air, mabye he could pick up the children." Optimus suggested.

"Sure, if he wants!" Bumblebee said looking at Barricade who walked over slightly smiling.

"I can do that, I just need to clear my head!" Barricade said as he transformed and raced out of the tunnel.

Barricade arrived at Jack's house where the kids were waiting. They were expecting Bumblebee but glad to see Barricade. As they got in, they spoke.

"So Barricade, you've been silent...everything alright?" Jack asked.

"Not really, I had a little nightmare...but I should be fine!" Barricade said and noticed June coming out the front door.

"Morning Barricade!" June greeted.

"Morning Ms. Darby!" Barricade said before he drove off.

Back at base, Bumblebee was back to wearing his reindeer costume and was talking to Optimus.

"Optimus, I'm really worried about Barricade. He told me his dream was about an event that we agreed never to talk about!" Bumblebee said shifting in place.

"I understand how war can truamatize anyone, but hopefully there is a solution to the problem. Bumblebee it is okay to tell me!" Optimus assured resting a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder.

Bumblebee sighed knowing telling someone like Optimus sounded like a good idea. At the same time Barricade was forced to tell the kids, thanks to Miko's begging.

_"BUMBLEBEE! SHOCKWAVE LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Barricade snarled charging the mech that pounded on Bee._

_"STAY AWAY SCRAP-HEAP, YOU TWO WILL PAY FOR MESSING WITH ME!" Shockwave snarled._

_Barricade growled and punched Shockwave away. While Shockwave was down, Barricade ran to Bumblebee and tried to pick him up._

_"COME ON BEE! WE GOT TO GO!" Barricade snarled._

_Bumblebee was leaking energon and his optics were dimming._

_"NO BUMBLEBEE! DON'T YOU BACK OUT NOW! DON'T LEAVE ME! DON'T YOU DARE!" Barricade yelled._

_Just then, Shockwave recovered and ran at them again._

_"WHEN I GET DONE WITH YOU TWO, THERE WILL BE NOTHING LEFT! I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU ARE SEPERATED FROM EACH OTHER FOREVER!" Shockwave growled as he lunged at the brothers._

_Barricade was unfortunately tackled down and pummeled in the face, Bumblebee had gathered enough strength to take his leg and kick Shockwave right between the legs. But he wasn't done, he punched Shockwave in his only optic making him drop. Barricade recovered and grabbed Bumblebee to escape. They could hear Shockwave roaring far behind. Once outisde, they spotted a mech that looked like a medic walking by._

_"SIR! SIR! MY BROTHER NEEDS HELP! PLEASE HELP ME!" Barricade yelled as he ran over carrying over Bumblebee bridal style._

_"I'll see what I can do!" The medic said taking Bumblebee away. _

_Barricade followed the medic all the way to the mech's house where a med-bay was stationed. Barricade began to cry in a corner for his brother. He mentally beat himself for what he did._

_"What's his name?" The medic asked._

_"Bumblebee! I'm Barricade! Uh...what's yours?" Barricade asked._

_"Ratchet..."_

"BARRICADE WATCH OUT!"

Barricade swerved back onto the road after nearly hitting a sign! It was Raf who had yelled.

"I'm sorry, I just...needed to get that out!" Barricade sighed speeding up.

"We're sorry for that! Did Bumblebee forgive you afterwards?" Jack asked.

"Well no...he was mad...it took awhile, but he eventually did and he told me we just need to forget!" Barricade said as he noticed the base up ahead.

"Shockwave said that he would keep you two apart...what did he really mean?" Raf asked.

"Don't know!"

"Mabye the war!" Miko said surprising everyone.

"The war?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, think about it, seperated...Autobot and Decepticon! Mabye Shockwave told Megatron about what happened and told him to place Barricade with the decepticons and not the autobots!" Miko explained.

Even in vehicle form, Barricade's optics were widened with realization. Back at base, Bumblebee had finished explaining to Optimus what happened. Ratchet had completely forgotton about that event. The other mechs had gathered around, even the ex-cons who had been listening. Soundwave seemed rather uncomfortable.

"Bumblebee I am dreadfully sorry about your past!" Optimus said.

"It's okay...I'm just glad I survived...and that Shockwave is dead...at least I think!" Bumblebee sighed.

Just then, Barricade drove in and let the kids out! He transformed seeing everyone's sad faces.

"What happened?" Barricade asked.

"We uh..."

Suddenly the alarms go off showing an energy reading from the air again! Ratchet ran to the computer and investigated.

"What is it?" Arcee asked.

"Dear Primus no! It can't be!" Ratchet said with worry.

"Megatron's alive?" Smokscreen asked.

"No...worse...it's...Shockwave!" Ratchet said.

"SHOCKWAVE!" Everyone yelled.

"And he sent a message, he wants us to meet him wherever he lands and bring Bumblebee and Barricade." Ratchet said.

Bumblebee and Barricade were very angry. Bumblebee placed his reindeer gear down on a box and got ready.

"I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD!" Arcee snarled.

"I guess while we were fighting the other 'cons during the last battle he escaped and went back to his lab on Cybertron!" Bulkhead thought.

"Apparently Shockwave really did seperate us during the war, he expected us to be fighting each other...looks like his plan failed...until now!" Bumblebee beeped.

"Autobots, transform and roll out!" Optimus commanded just as Ratchet opened the groundbridge to Shockwave coordinantes.

"Wait Optimus, Shockwave wants us...not the rest of you!" Barricade said getting on front of Optimus.

Optimus then remembered he had repaired the star saber long ago. He had a plan.

"Barricade, Bumblebee, distract Shockwave while we stay behind. We will contact you when our plan is ready! Be careful!" Optimus warned.

"Yes sir!" Bumblebee beeped and he and his brother raced through the groundbridge.

Shockwave's location was at not really a surprise. It was at the same place Barricade had landed. Bumblebee and Barricade rolled towards the new pod that had just landed making a bigger crater than the last pod. The door to the pod opened revealing Shockwave who stepped out seemingly fine. He spotted the two brothers and growled.

"BUMBLEBEE! BARRICADE! Looks like we meet after so long! We didn't even get to talk during the final battle. I heard Megatron's spark was extinguished. And that you have captured a few others. But...your victory parties come to an end NOW!" Shockwave said as he got closer to them.

The brothers stood tall and fearless as the giant one-opticed mech was just inches from them.

"We will hold our ground Shockwave. We will not fall!" Barricade snarled.

"Yeah!" Bumblebee added.

"Ah, I see Megatron crushed your voice-box. Never noticed during the final battle!" Shockwave teased and got right in Bee's face. "Perhaps I should extend the punishment I gave you back on Cybertron!"

Barricade shoved Bee back and got in front of him.

"YOU WANT HIM, YOU GOT TO GO THROUGH ME!" Barricade growled and flexed his claws.

"Gladly!" Shockwave sneered before smashing his fist into Barricade's face.

He didn't even give Barricade a chance to recover and hit him with his gun choosing not to fire it right now! Bumblebee didn't know what to do! He just watched as Shockwave pummeled the now down Barricade.

"STAY BACK!" Barricade yelled to Bee after one of the punches.

"BUT!"

"I MEAN IT!"

Bumblebee couldn't believe this! He thought Barricade was going insane. Just then, Barricade grabbed Shockwave's fist and kicked him in the chest. Shockwave jumped back giving Barricade time to move away. Barricade staggered into Bumblebee knocking them both down.

"Barricade you okay?" Bumblebee asked in horror.

"I'm good, we just need to hold him off...until Optimus gets here!" Barricade can weakily.

"Barricade you're hurt...I'll fight him!" Bumblebee said with bravery.

"No Bumblebee, you forgot who's stronger here! You need to be safe!" Barricade said digging his talons into Bee's shoulder plating.

"Barricade listen to me, I don't think it's safe to do this alone! Do you think I want you hurt?" Bumblebee asked getting slightly annoyed.

"Bumblebee..." Barricade is cut off by Bumblebee raising him to his feet furiously.

"BARRICADE STOP IT, WE MAY BE BROTHERS! BUT SOMETIMES EVEN BROTHERS HAVE DISAGREEMENTS! NOW LISTEN, I'M AM **NOT **ABOUT TO LET YOU GET YOURSELF BEATEN UP TO PROTECT ME! I CAN HANDLE MYSELF SOMETIMES! BUT RIGHT NOW WE NEED TO WORK TOGETHER! AS BROTHERS...AS FAMILY! GOT IT!" Bumblebee yelled at Barricade with such anger.

Bumblebee was angry and sad at the same time. He didn't mean to yell like he did, but Barricade always ordered him around. And this wasn't a good time to do it. Shockwave was coming at them fast. This time he was charging his gun.

"DIE SCRAP-HEAPS!" Shockwave said and fired.

The blast hit Barricade's aft knocking him into Bumblebee and they both flew onto the ground. Bumblebee quickly got up and starting shooting while running at Shockwave.

"LET'S GO BUG!" Shockwave growled.

The two ran at each other, fists ready to swing. The two collided and their fists hit their target which was each other's faces. Bumblebee fell to the ground but Shockwave only staggered back. Barricade gasped and tried to activate his gun. Damage to it made it charge up slowly.

"Nice try bug, but the only good bug...is a bug that can be experimented on! I may use your parts for making more mutations!" Shockwave said running at Bee who was just getting off the ground again.

As Bumblebee looked up, he saw Shockwave jump in the air planning to pounce onto him. His optics widened as the huge mech's frame was getting closer to him. But just then, there was a stabbing sound as a long sword was shot right through Shockwave's body. At the same time, Bumblebee had planned to clock Shockwave in the face. But instead, there was no need. Optimus had brought the star saber and killed Shockwave making the sparkless frame fall on Bumblebee. Shockwave's optic dimmed and finally shut down. Optimus and Bulkhead were there and helped lift the body off of Bumblebee. Once they did, Bumblebee scrambled to Barricade who was lying back down in a little pool of his own energon.

"OH NO BARRICADE! NO! DON'T YOU LEAVE ME! NO, OPTIMUS GET RATCHET NOW! BARRICADE NO NO NO! YOU CAN'T DIE! NOT NOW! DAMN IT!" Bumblebee beeped angrily and lubricant shot down from his optics like a waterfall.

In a matter of seconds, Ratchet arrived and got to work immediately patching up Barricade. Bumblebee's anger was boiling over, he was so mad, he ran over to Shockwave's body and stomped on it.

"DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT!" Bumblebee yelled and continued to destroy the body like a wild animal.

Bulkhead had to tackle Bumblebee down and drag him back to base where he was restrained by the others. Optimus helped Ratchet mend Barricade's wounds but was still getting no response from Barricade. Back at base, Bumblebee was in his room refusing to come out. Bulkhead was talking to Arcee with many dents on his chest as Bumblebee had attacked him. Smokescreen stood by Bumblebee's room in case he came out. The children decided to stay out of this one. Even Miko refused to say a word. Bumblebee stayed in his room for what seemed like hours. At one point he fell asleep.

_"Barricade sat in his room completely devastated over what happened. It was his fault. Bumblebee was resting in his room after Ratchet had fixed him. He hadn't woken up for awhile._

_"I'm so sorry Bee! If you can forgive me, I'll never to anything dangerous again!" Barricade said pressing a hand against his chest._

_Suddenly a knock on his door was heard. When he opened it, it was Bumblebee doing his own version of a smile!_

_"I forgive you!" Bumblebee said._

_That made Barricade smile and he hugged Bee who nearly fell over since he was still too weak._

_"I'm sorry, I really am!"_

_"Barricade, we're brothers and I love you! No matter what happens!" Bumblebee said._

_"Thank you!"_

Bumblebee was awaken by a knock on the door...similiar to when he knocked on Barricade's door.

"WHOEVER YOU ARE, DON'T BOTHER ME!" Bumblebee growled.

"Is that a nice thing to say to your brother?" A voice called humorously.

Bumblebee gapsed and opened the door to reveal Barricade fixed up.

"BARRICADE YOU'RE ALIVE!" Bumblebee said.

"Yeah, I am! I'm just glad you're okay!" Barricade said and hugged him.

Barricade nearly fell back kinda like Bee did. Barricade rubbed Bee's helm.

"Come on Bee, I believe we got this Christmas thing coming up very soon!" Barricade said.

A few days later, it was Christmas morning! Optimus, Bumblebee, Barricade, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Arcee, Smokscreen, June, Fowler, Jack, Miko, Raf and even the ex-cons were gathered in the main room. The kids were busy opening presents for each other and even gave the bots some. Starscream, Soundwave and Knock Out happily talked together while everyone else had eventualy seperated into several talking circles. Bumblebee was carrying his reindeer outfit over to Barricade who was talking to Optimus.

"Oh Barry, the others and I agreed that you would wear these all day today!" Bumblebee said happily.

"Really? Everyone?" Barricade asked.

"Come on, just this once?" Bumblebee pleaded with puppy dog optics.

Barricade eventually gave in and Bumblebee put the big red nose and antlers on Barricade! He blushed as he everyone cheered. Miko secretly took a picture.

"Thank you Barricade, I'm glad you're here to celebrate with us!" Bumblebee said.

"I would never miss a time that I can be with my brother!" Barricade smiled. "By the way, what happened to Shockwave's body?"

"We put it in storage, speaking of storage, we found something you may like!" Arcee said and uncovered something out from under the tree.

It turned out to be a large enforcer badge! Bumblebee had been working on it since Barricade's arrival.

"For me?" Barricade asked.

"Yeah, think of it as a late "Welcome to the family" gift." Bumblebee smiled.

Barricade didn't know what to say! He had completely forgotton to be embarrased about the reindeer outfit he had on.

"T-t-thank you!" Barricade and smiled big.

Bumblebee hugged him and Barricade hugged back. Everyone couldn't help but let out an "Awe".

"You're the best mech a brother can have!" Barricade said.

"You are too...and besides...what are brothers for anyway?"

Inside Bumblebee's room, a picture of Barricade and Bumblebee making funny faces was hanging on the wall. Surprisingly, the picture was taken just a day before the war. A war that may have seperated them...but in the end...it brought them back together...

_**The End...**_

* * *

_**I hope you all enjoyed this final part of the trilogy and enjoyed the entire trilogy. I had fun writing this I hope to soon make more stories. Thank you all for reading! Until next time...I'm out!**_


End file.
